


I love your lies

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, Yaoi, flowersforvrains19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: spectre loves Lightning's  Deceit. spectre and Lightning are both 16 in this story. Lightning is ai in this story. contains spectre x Lightning. sorry for errors.  This is a au fanfic.   I don't own vrains.  This is a very short fanfic.





	I love your lies

16 year old spectre got a flytrap flower for his boyfriend 16 year old ai boyfriend, Lightning. Their relationship was complex to everyone that saw them but spectre enjoyed the relationship. Spectre walk towards his boyfriend's house. Spectre knocked at the Lightning 's door . 5 seconds later, Lightning answered while blushing " hello, my psychopath lover". Spectre said while blushing " hi, I got this flytrap flower for you. It shows the deceit of you. It shows your lies. For example, like when you said you care about the other ignis and that other time you claimed your plan will benefit all of the ignis.".

Lightning blushed and said " How sweet of you. You can come in , spectre". Spectre said " I am coming" with a smile. Spectre entered Lightning's home. His home looked so evil and spectre loved it. Spectre said while blushing " I love your lies and I love you, Lightning" holding Lightning's hand. Lightning said " I love your psychopath ways. I love you too, spectre" holding spectre's hand.

Spectre said " wanna watch a movie where a pychopath talks over the world?". Lightning said " I woud love too". Spectre put the movie on for him and Lightning to watch. Lightning layed his head on spectre's chest while watching the movie. spectre and Lightning both loved it.


End file.
